


All Shallan Ever Wanted

by grievingAuthor



Series: Prince of Egypt/Cosmere Parodies [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: All I Ever Wanted (The Prince of Egypt), Another Prince of Egypt parody!, Gen, I keep writing parodies help, Queen's Reprise will follow don't worry, Song Parody, This time featuring Shallan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingAuthor/pseuds/grievingAuthor
Summary: A parody of the song "All I Ever Wanted" from the movie The Prince of Egypt, written with Shallan in mind





	All Shallan Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Another parody! I was originally intending to write this one for Adolin, but Shallan just works so much better.

Gleaming in the stormlight

Quiet, clean, and all I’ve never known

All I ever wanted

Sweet perfumes and incense 

Graceful rooms of bookshelf covered stone

All I ever wanted

 

This is my home

With my mentor and her family

Oh so noble, oh so strong

Now I am home

Here among the Kholins and their soldiers I belong

And if anybody doubts it

They couldn't be more wrong

 

I am a Radiant of Roshar

Daughter of a history that's shown

Etched on ev’ry wall 

Surely this is all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

All I ever wanted


End file.
